Jordan Sands
Jordan Sands is the main character of The Boy Who Cried Werewolf. She is the older sister of Hunter Sands and daughter of David Sands, who becomes a werewolf after she goes to Romania with her family, and steps on a vile of werewolf blood (her great uncle's blood). After this incident, she starts to exhibit aggression and short-tempered behavior, the complete opposite of her usual behavior. Physical Appearance Jordan is a shy, insecure, but beautiful girl with straight, dark brown hair, and big dark brown eyes. She has a slim built, but she hides it under her baggy clothes, due to her shyness. The day after she turns into a werewolf, Jordan's newfound confidence is portrayed in her new outfits, and her werewolf side causes her hair to wave up more and more, closer to her transformation. Personality Jordan is portrayed as clumsy, friendly, and a bit stuck up, she nice to her brother but gets frequently annoyed at him for his pranks, and jump scares. When she becomes a werewolf she is shown as impatient, short-tempered and very drawn to meat, which is shown when she eats an entire plate of sausages though she identifies as a vegetarian. She changes vastly after the night she was infected with LB 217. At the end of the movie when her Lycanthropy is suppressed she is shown to be much more confident and she stands up to the two girls that bullied her at the start of the film (when she was a normal girl in her home town, she was a dork who was allergic to everything and had a crush on Court Macan) Abilities Jordan possessed the standard abilities of a Werewolf before being turned back into a human. Story In the movie Jordan Sands is a clumsy and ordinary 17-year-old girl who is the woman of the family after her mother's death. She lives with her brother Hunter Sands and her father David Sands. She tries to get her father to get closer to other women and invites their neighbors to come to have dinner with the family. That same night, the Sands family gets a letter from Wolfsberg, Romania. The letter states that their mother's uncle, Dragomir Ducovic, passed away, and they are invited to The Wolfsberg Manor, to be present at the reading of his last will. As they arrive in Romania, a taxi picks up the Sands. Jordan screams when she sees a barking dog in the cab since she is afraid of dogs. When they arrive at Wolfsburg Manor, Madame Varcolac greets them with a cold and stern gaze, scaring all of them, and eventually leads them to their rooms. In the morning, Jordan and Hunter go to town to get groceries for Madam Varkolac. At the store, Jordan meets Goran, a clumsy and attractive butcher, when he drops a big piece of meat on her. Goran asks Jordan out to show her the town, which she denies, being shy and claiming that she is quite busy, while also feeling weird about him being a butcher. Goran takes a big liking to Jordan, her beauty and clumsiness. That night, the wi-fi router goes down while Jordan is talking to her friends "visiting" a party. Her and hunter descent downstairs to try and fix the problem. While looking for the router, they find that the connection is best behind a bookcase. Inside, they find a hidden lab. While Hunter fixes the router, Jordan finds a beaker called "L.B. 217" which she later drops and breaks, when Hunter scares her. Madam Varcolac enters the lab, trying to find the source of the noise, but Jordan and Hunter hideaway in a small room when they hear her coming, and Jordan steps on the broken glaze, and blood on it, in the process. After Madame Varcolac leaves, Hunter and Jordan are chased out by the bats gathered up in their hiding spot. Later on, back in her room, Hunter helps remove the glass from Jordan's foot. In the middle of the night, Jordan wakes up from nightmares and wolf howls outside her window, drenched in sweat and panting. The next morning, Jordan does not eat her porridge, hungrily staring at her dad eating meat, and drooling in the process. When everyone leaves, she devours the rest of the bacon and sausages, though she is a vegetarian. Back in town, she starts to act unusual around Hunter, by being overly-affectionate and sweet with him. She smells cotton candy from another street and hears dogs in a nearby park, which is not seen. Jordan hears Goran driving by on a bike, and shouts for him. He drives into bushes, falling from his bike, and Jordan swiftly runs over, jumps over the bushes and picks him up with ease. She accepts the date, proposed earlier and notices that her eyesight is better without glasses. When getting ready for her date, Jordan tries waxing off her hairy legs, but her hair grows back immediately. Her eyes turn a bright blue for a couple of seconds, while a low growl escapes her throat, shocking her. She starts backing away from her mirror, being scared by Hunter. He then proceeds to ask her about the big plate of leftover bones, that he found outside her door, and asks her if she's fine. Jordan laughs it off, claiming that she is, and sends Hunter to chat with his friends so that she will not be late. She arrives at her date, shocking Goran with her transformation and newfound spirit. During her date, she acts very confidently and affectionate. She dances around, does flips on rails that are 20 feet in the air, and feels Goran of how Wolfsburg changed her, made her feel alive. Hunter interrupts their date, worried that Jordan was planning on eating her "dinner date" Jordan becomes angry at Hunter for ruining their romantic evening and leaves, by scaling and jumping off a building. Running home, she uses her new strength to stop Paulina's car. Hunter rushes home after her and enters her room to find out she turned into a werewolf. Jordan almost attacks him, but she jumps out the window instead and runs into the woods. The next morning, Jordan (in human form) wasn't hungry at breakfast (because she ate a wild boar the night before). Her and Hunter fight about Jordan being a werewolf and he says he has "highly trained professionals". They end up being his two friends, who share nearly the same liking to supernatural creatures as Hunter does. They tell her that she needs to find a way to become a human again before the full moon goes down the very night. Very mad and upset, Jordan goes downstairs, jumping over the side of the staircase in the process, and leaves the castle. She walks through town, sad about the concept of her never being human again. She passes her Great Great Uncle Dragomir's grave and asks for his help/advice. Later, words appear on the grave. Madame Varcolac and Hunter confront each other behind the bookshelf, while Hunter attempts to look for a cure for Jordan. Madame Varcolac admits to Hunter that she is aware of Jordan's condition and how she had lived among a werewolf her entire life. Hunter and Madame V meet Jordan at the graveyard after she calls Hunter saying that she had found something. Jordan and Hunter translate the writing to the grave and Madame V says that it's a way to reverse the werewolf curse. Then Madame Varcolac says that the vampires are coming back. At the town market, the three of them go to get ingredients and Jordan and Goran talk about how Goran liked the clumsy Jordan. During the talk, Jordan looks down to see her nails turned into claws. So, Hunter and Jordan must hurry to the castle. Outside rushing to get out Jordan and Hunter were wondering how they were getting back to wolfs berg manor, they bomb into Paulina. Paulina said they had to stop bumping into each other (despite it being the first time they've met). but Paulina gave them a ride to the castle. In the car, Paulina is mentioning how beautiful Wolfsburg is when the sun goes down in a very happy way. We then cut to Jordan who is sitting in the front and looking towards the mirror with her hair parted towards Paulina. Paulina turns to her as Jordan lowers her head slightly, as she asks her if she thinks so too as Jordan lowers her head completely. Hunter and Jordan leave the car after hearing weird sounds only for them to hear the sounds of vampires flying around. Jordan and Hunter find out that Paulina is a vampire and is shoved into the trunk of a taxi. In the taxi without any service to worn dad, Jordan now with sideburns and a werewolf face tells Hunter when they open the trunk he has to make a run for it. Hunter didn't want to leave but Jordan says as she'll be fine as she disappears. At Paulina's place, the vampires open the trunk and Jordan (in werewolf form) attacks them, while Hunter runs off to warn their dad, who is on a date with Paulina. Hunter and David make it to the mine where Jordan is kept, locked to a chain in a chair, where Paulina almost shoots her with a silver bullet. After Hunter turns into a werewolf, he breaks the chains that Jordan is locked to and goes to fight the vampires, while David takes Jordan to Madame Varcolac. Hunter howls when the vampires lock him to the ground, and Jordan rushes to him. She fights off the vampires, by pushing them into the sunlight. Paulina fights Hunter and Jordan (a half-werewolf form) pushes Paulina into a coffin. The sunlight shines into the coffin and burns Paulina. At the castle, Madame Varcolac gets blood from Hunter, the last ingredient, and Jordan becomes gains control of herself, becoming half-human and half-werewolf. Goran gives Jordan another chance and they watch Hunter (in werewolf form) howl and the moon as the "Great Protector of Wolfsberg" At school, Jordan is now the beautiful and popular girl. She is asked to the prom by her crush but says no because she already has a date. Tiffany throws a soccer ball at her and catches it in one hand. in the end, the Sands are shown to be having a happy and peaceful life. Trivia * It is possible that Jordan stayed a werewolf after the events of the movie, due to many factors. For example, it was clearly stated that she was meant to take in the antidote before her first full moon was over, she took it long after. The antidote may have caused her werewolf side to subside, but it did not get rid of it completely. She still had the characteristics and physical skills that she got from being a werewolf, though she did not transform at night as Hunter did. She also stated that "that new girl isn't completely gone either", so it is possible that she is still a werewolf, but it does not affect her as strongly, perhaps she can control when she turns, and she may not be as strong as Hunter. * Jordan's clothes disappear when transforming, instead of being ripped to pieces, due to her body shifting. * Jordan's new characteristics and abilities like confidence, good reflexes, speed, strength, great eyesight and hearing, wavy wolf-hair stay with her. * It is possible she could've been a Bloodline Werewolf as well due to her and Hunter having the same parents but due to certain circumstances, her lycanthropy wasn't ever activated. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Females